Sailor Neptune (Destiny)
''Sailor Neptune' is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System. Her civilian identity is Michiru Kaioh. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance Like the other characters, Sailor Neptune's appearance in the new anime is based off of her appearance in the manga. as Sailor Neptune Sailor Neptune has wavy teal hair that falls just past her shoulders and deep blue eyes. Her fuku consists of a dark teal choker, collar, tiara gem, wrist fittings of gloves, skirt and heels. Her earrings are white studs and have tiny planet Neptunes dangling from them. The bows of her fuku are navy blue. Her gloves are wrist-length. Her collar does not have any stripes. Her heels have crisis-crossing straps up the ankles, like ballet slippers. Her choker has a sea-green gem with golden accents attached to it. as Super Sailor Neptune After the "Super" upgrade, her earrings remained the same, her choker had a star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, the center of her front bow was a heart, she had one translucent shoulder pad, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. The length of her gloves remained the same. as Ultra Sailor Neptune Ultra Sailor Neptune's brooch turns circular and has 7 spikes like star coming out of it. Her belt is dark teal. Her cloves are dark teal and have to round splits. Her sleeves are shoulder height and have three round splits. her choker no longer has a star on it. as Princess Sailor Neptune As Princess Neptune, she wore a sea-green gown with the symbol of Neptune on her forehead. as Eternal Sailor Neptune TBA History Act 74: Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune Sailor Neptune awakens... TBA Act 75: Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto TBA Act 76:Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meiou TBA Powers and Abilities Sailor Neptune has the power to control and manipulate the vast seas and oceans and mold them into varied shapes and forms, as well as draw strength from her own home world of Neptune itself. Using the Deep Aqua Mirror, she can weaken enemies, reveal enemy hideouts and hidden truths, and erect a strong teal-shaped shield. She can even use her violin to emit unusually strong hypersonic waves or even violent tidal waves or tsunamis to wash away her enemies in one sweep. Her mirror can be used to create a very strong dome-shaped shield in conjunction with the other two talismans. Transformation Phrases * [[Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!|'Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!']] * [[Neptune Heart Power! Make Up!|'Neptune Heart Power! Make Up!']] * [[Neptune Ultra Power! Make Up!|'Neptune Ultra Power! Make Up!']] * [[Neptune Princess Power! Make Up!|'Neptune Princess Power! Make Up!']] * [[Neptune Eternal Power! Make Up!|'Neptune Eternal Power! Make Up!']] Attacks * [[Deep Submerge|'Deep Submerge']] * [[Submarine Reflection|'Submarine Reflection']] * [[Ocean Tide Wave|'Ocean Tide Wave']] * [[Revolo Deep Aqua Mirror Attack|'Revolo Deep Aqua Mirror Attack']] (only as Ultra Sailor Neptune) Weapon * [[Deep Aqua Mirror|'Deep' Aqua Mirror]] Category:Sailor Neptune (Character)